I Won't Let You Go, Darling
by PuMpEd Up KiCkS kId
Summary: Rosary Lockhart is the new girl on the Reservation. At 15 she has moved into a house by herself due to some unfortunate circumstances. Getting mixed up with the wolf boys and getting imprinted on is obviously never easy, but as more is uncovered of her past she not only needs them as friends but for protection. No one seems to know the truth about Rosary Lockhart, not even herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Based very loosely upon the song I won't let you go Darling by Hedley which the title is deprive from**

**All characters besides Rosary belong to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

Rosary sighed as the bell above the door to the general store rang; it reminded her of the store that used to be down the street from her. It seemed everything on this reservation reminded her of her old home, she hadn't been on the reservation in a decade and hardly remembered it, and it was never home to her. It was where she was born and her mother's ancestry happened to be from but despite that she still felt displacement among the people here. They were all tan with dark hair and deep eyes while she only inherited slightly tanned skin, the dark hair, and an odd shade of amber eyes from her father.

The lady behind the counter smiled at her but quirked an eyebrow, "Are you new around here child? I haven't seen you around." Rosary nodded slightly, she knew that that would be a thing since La Push was so small everyone knew each other.

"Uh yeah I moved out here this morning, had to come get essentials and stuff." She answered with a shrug.

"Who are your parents then? Haven't seen anybody new around that age." The woman carried on the conversation as Rosary headed towards some magazines with the newest gossip on them, she looked up slightly and gave a small smile.

"I'm living on my own ma'am." She said kindly turning back to the magazines and throwing one in the basket she had picked up. The woman looked confused.

"How old are you?" She asked almost in a worried tone. The tone Rosary's mother used to use when she had any concern about any youth. It must've just been a mother thing.

"Definitely not old enough to live on my own. I'm only 15 and some odd months, but hey that's how it works sometimes." She sighed with a chuckle and another careless shrug. The woman went behind the counter and reached for a pen and notepad. She scribbled something down on the paper and ripped it off and held it out to the girl.

"Well my name is Tiffany Call. If you ever need anything don't be afraid to call okay?" She smiled. Rosary took the piece of paper with a nod and an appreciative smile. She knew she wouldn't need it because she knew quite frankly how to take care of herself but despite that she folded it up and stuck it in a small pocket inside her purse for safe keeping.

Rosary wondered the aisles silently looking for basic needs, bread, milk, cough medicine, etc. She hardly noticed the door to the shop open and only slightly peeked over her shoulder to look at the four guys that had walked in. Each was muscled and wearing a pair of shorts but oddly no shirts which she thought was rather strange considering she was nearly shivering in her sweater and pants. She looked back to what she was doing only just catching the eye of the last one coming in.

"Damn leeches got into the resident bloodsuckers territory." Paul exclaimed as they walked into the convenience store. Embry hit him in the arm motioning to his mother behind the counter who had a confused look on her face.

"What leeches? Blood sucking territory?" She asked and Embry sighed. Quil was the first one to jump in though.

"Uh yeah, they've said in recent news there's an outbreak of leeches in the rivers but since there in vampire bat region their being eaten." He spit out quickly scratching the back of his head. Tiffany nodded slowly and a giggle took their attention to the only other person in the store. A girl stood in the next aisle over her hand only slightly covering her mouth and her light eyes staring at them slightly before she was going back to what she was doing. Seth couldn't take his eyes off of her though, she was absolutely stunning. Paul smirked at the others and leaned forward leaning on the aisle top easily for his stature, she was small though and she looked up at him.

"Hey I'm Paul." He smiled always being one to get girl's attention and being cocky and confident enough to do so. "Haven't seen you around the Rez you new here?"

"I'm Nicole." She answered with a small smile, "Yeah I did. I was born around here so I thought why not live here without my parents this time around. It's quiet up here, nothing like the city."

"Oh so you're a city girl eh?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow. She laughed and smiled clearly flirting back with him and Seth couldn't explain why but for some reason it made his chest ache. It should be him flirting with her not Paul. "Yeah sometimes I wish I could get away from the old man but I know he wouldn't let me."

"Well I'm 21 so my parents really can't decide for me." She answered effortlessly and that's when Seth's heart completely sunk. _21_, she was 6 years older than him; she probably wouldn't even want to talk to him. That brief eye contact they made when he walked in was probably miniscule to her when it meant so much to him. He could stare into her gorgeous amber eyes for an eternity. They could all see Paul's confidence waver as well him only being 16 and a half himself. Quil laughed slightly and Paul sent a death glare his way before looking back to Nicole who looked slightly confused.

"21?" He repeated with a slight almost nervous chuckle, she nodded slowly. "T-That's cool y'know, good time to be on your own."

"How old are you?" She asked curiously her head moving slightly to the side.

"Here it comes…" Embry muttered with a laugh and Paul elbowed him the stomach making Nicole even more confused. "Ow. What the hell?"

"I'm almost 17." Paul answered quickly silently hoping that she wouldn't have heard him correctly. She nodded slowly once more backing slightly away from the shelf.

"Oh. Well I have to go anyways, have to keep unpacking some things." She said changing the subject and heading towards the cash register and paying for what she had. She turned to them again with a slight smile and a wave, "Well it was nice meeting you Paul and company. I'll see ya around sometime." With that she left.

"You're real smooth with the girls Paul." Embry laughed and Paul glared at him like he was about to rip his head off. "Hey ma you know that girl?" Meanwhile the pressure growing in Seth's chest was almost making it hard to breath, the only thing making it a bit easier was constantly looking out the window to watch Nicole walk down the street swinging the shopping bags in her hand, that he could clearly see she was alright and nothing was wrong. Screw age, she was beautiful and he wanted to be everything she absolutely wanted. He coughed due to the pressure accumulating in his chest and Quil turned to him.

"You okay buddy?" Seth nodded and Quil ruffled his short hair with a smile, "Can't have any pups sick when we need to patrol." The annoyance from being called a pup only slightly took Seth's mind from Nicole.

"She's new around here I know that." Ms. Call answered with a shrug. "It's just a shame only 15 and living without any parents."

"That little punk." Paul growled running out the door. Seth couldn't help himself running right after him along with Embry and Quil. If Paul even displaced a hair on her head he was really going to know how possibly angry Seth could get.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed :3**

**SweetKinz to answer your question I don't think it's legal actually buuuuuut it's just fiction and more will be explained later on in the story :)**

* * *

"Hey you little punk!" Rosary smirked as she heard a voice call from behind her. She turned around and held her hands out slightly in almost a questioning manner. He came right up to her and grasped her shoulder forcing her to look at him before the younger one with the baby face knocked his arm off. She cocked her head to the side, laughter slightly pulling at her lips. She had pissed this guy off already and she's only been on the Reservation for 6 hours tops.

"Pretty sure my parents didn't name me 'little punk' so." She answered him it almost seemed effortlessly. She was different a lot of people as most people would be afraid of a 6'5 muscled guy being angry at them. But as Seth noted she made it seem like it was nothing that Paul could do _nothing_, but he knew otherwise and he stood right next to Paul prepared for anything if he even misplaced a hair on her head.

"I'd be damned if your name is Nicole either." Paul told her. She squinted at him for a moment almost seeming to think over what he was saying before looking at him.

"Does that still apply if my middle name is Nicole?" She asked almost innocently which only got Paul more annoyed. His fists balled at his sides and Quil and Embry stepped forward to remove him from the situation but she did so with herself before they could, "Anyways despite the warm welcoming from you fine locals I actually have to go. Boxes don't unpack themselves y'know."

"Yeah good riddance. 21 my ass." Paul muttered walking in the other direction followed by Embry and Quil who could only laugh at him. Quil stopped for a minute noting how Seth was standing still looking after the girl.

"Seth you coming?" He questioned. Seth turned to him and gave him the minute finger and a nod.

"I'll catch up to you guys later." He answered jogging after the girl, stopping at her side his long strides keeping up with hers easily. She looked up at him slightly with furrowed together brows. "Can I help you with those?"

"Uh yeah sure I guess." She answered passing over a bag of groceries to him with a small but grateful smile before continuing to walk with him at her side. "Is there any particular reason you wanted too?"

"Nope just being friendly." He said with a smile and she smiled back but it looked more confused and slightly afraid of the stranger. He felt sort of bad about it, this girl hardly knew him yet he was practically going to her house already to help with these things. "So you're from the city?"

"Uh yeah, Sacramento. The weather was a lot nicer there." She said with a small laugh and a fondness in her eyes. "But it's a lot quieter out here and you know I was born on the Reservation and lived here until I was 6 so I thought why not. My family still had a house out here."

"Well you did choose the rainiest place in the United States." He told her and she giggled and he couldn't help but smile. Her laugh was like the bird's singing in the morning or the waves crashing on the shore in a storm it was absolutely perfect and he would love to make her laugh every day of her life. "Plus, the reservation is a lot smaller than a city it's not like you could expect it to be loud."

"Nah, I didn't expect it at all. I don't know I guess just a big change." She sighed with a small shrug of her shoulders. She looked up at him again as they walked, "I guess it's just kind of a weird quiet with my house y'know? It's kind of weird living by myself."

"Yeah why is that?" He asked. Then stopped himself realizing that it may actually be a touchy subject considering that she was only his age and already on her own. "I-I mean if you want to tell me."

"It's fine, um my mom got really sick and my dad's not around often. He'd just get up and leave around every three days and be gone for a while. So I figured being around wasn't worth it anymore." She shrugged again seeming not to care as much as other people would. He could tell though slightly she did even if she wouldn't want to admit it. "We had a house still up here since it's been in the family so."

"So what did your mom do then?" He asked curiously, her eyebrows pulled together again and she looked at him.

"What do you mean what did she do?" She asked cocking her head to the side slightly and he wanted to tell her how absolutely adorable she looked but he didn't want to creep her out any more than he possibly was.

"You know after she was sick? Or is she still? Is she in the hospital and is that why you're alone? Is she coming out here when she's better?" He questioned her not being able to keep himself from asking so much questions. He couldn't help it; he wanted to know absolutely everything about her. She blinked at him slightly overwhelmed with the questions but smiled anyways.

"She did what most people would do when their terribly ill…" She sighed staring back at the ground. "She died." Suddenly his heart sunk, he hated to bring something like that up since he knew what it was like to lose a parent and it was terrible feeling and still hurt sometimes.

"I-I-I'm Sorry, I didn't-"She shook her head and smiled up at him as they approached what seemed to be her house. She waved him off with the same toothy smile that was absolutely perfect.

"That's right you didn't know so don't sweat it." She said cheerfully leading the way inside. He followed her towards the kitchen and placed the groceries on the counter top. He didn't want to leave but after she stared at him for a second he figured he should head towards to door but he smiled when he realized she was following him. "Anyways I was 6 then and I'm 15 now so." He turned once he was at the bottom of the stairs from her front door.

"Do you wanna come to a bonfire tomorrow?" He asked a spur of confidence shooting through him. She smirked slightly leaning on the door frame.

"You don't even know my actual name." She told him and it was true, but he could go forever without knowing it and still be madly in love. She blinked slowly, "Nor do I know yours." He smiled.

"Well I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater. " He answered and she giggled slightly, "And who do I make this honorary pleasure of acquainting?"

"It's Rosary Lockhart." She told him laughing at his words. His smile broadened, _Rosary._

"Rosary Nicole Lockhart." He tested loving the way her name sounded. It was an old name but it was beautiful all the same just like her. "Well Rosary would you like to accompany me to the bonfire tomorrow evening?" She giggled holding her hand slightly over her mouth, it seemed like something she did often but it was cute nonetheless.

"Only if you stop using words like those." She answered with a nod. _She said yes. _He could nearly scream in excitement and he couldn't understand why either. This girl was just the most beautiful and special one he had ever seen and he couldn't help but being drawn to this girl. He nodded at her as she turned to go in.

"Can do. Pick you up around 6:30 okay?" He told her and she nodded. "Alrighty see ya later."

"See ya." She said before shutting the door behind her. He jumped in excitement starting to run down the road to tell the others. Then he slowed down and thought for a second, "Did I just imprint?"


End file.
